


So you wanna play God?

by navni_snilek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk je holka, nemám šajna co dělám, prostě všichni, shameless self-insert
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navni_snilek/pseuds/navni_snilek
Summary: Frisk vyvedla mostra z temného Podzemí na povrch a oni poprvé spatřili slunce. Bylo to ale opravdu poprvé?Odhodláni Frisk umožňuje ovládat sílu resetu a ukládání časové linie. Těchto linek již bylo nespočet, Frisk v nich hrála roli vřelého pacifisty, ovšem po čase ji ten stále stejný scénář začal unavovat. A tak spáchala Genocidu.Nyní se nacházíme na povrchu, máme za sebou Pravý konec, který přišel po mnoha Neutrálních koncích a několika Genocidách. Je jen otázkou času, kdy opět přijde onen obávaný reset, který vše vrátí na uplný začátek. Každá časová linie je svým způsobem originální a lehce se liší od ostatních, ať už to je barvou nedůležitého předmětu nebo existencí jisté osoby.Bude tato ta linie, která bude Frisk vyhovovat a ve které najde to, co v těch předchozích neměla?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	So you wanna play God?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, tohle je moje první ff tady na AO3. A jelikož je česky a o UT, tak neočekávám, že bude nějak úspešná. Chtěla jsem se ale vrátit ke psaní a fakt, že by to někdo mohl číst by pro mě mohl být dostatečnou motivací. Klíčové slovo: mohl. Jsem dost líná a ráda prokrastinuju. To je asi vše, přeji pěkné čtení.  
> Uvítám jakýkoliv feedback. :)

Bylo něco kolem 3. hodiny odpoledne, podnik byl vylidněný až na pár stálých zákazníků a ženu s malým chlapečkem, která se tu zastavila na rychlé občestvení po náročných dvou hodinách na dětském hřišti. Tlumený zvuk televize doprovázelo občasné cinknutí sklenek o podtácek, hovory přítomných a šišlání malého chlapce, který se ptal své maminky, jestli by si ty hranolky mohl dát s kečupem.

Marie se probrala z transu a s povzdechem se vrátila k mytí skleniček. Poslední umyté sklo odložila na útěrku k oschnutí. Ethan, majitel hospůdky, jí zavolal do kuchyňky umístěné za barem. Vyzvedla od něj dětskou porci hranolek a snažila se nevěnovat pozornost lítostivému pohledu, kterým se na ní zadíval. Při cestě u kuchyňky popadla jeden pytlíček kečupu. Talíř položila na stůl před malého chlapce, který radostně poděkoval a ihned se ručkama natahoval po první hranolce. Jeho mamka pouze zakroutila hlavou a začala rozdělávat pytlíček s kečupem, vděčně se na Marii usmála a ta od nich s lehkým kývnutím odešla.

Přešla ke stolu, který byl umístěný v pravém rohu a u kterého každý čtvrtek a pátek sedával Alvin. Tyto dny byly jediné, kdy jeho žena měla odpolední směny a on mohl bez úhony zajít do hospody na pár piv a přátelský pokec s ostatními zákazníky. Vedle Alvina seděl Patrick, pán okolo 50, který měl v podnapilém stavu oblibu zpívat. Vzala jejich dva prázné půllitry a nemusela se ani ptát, jestli chtějí dolít další pivo. Pracovala tu už pár let a stálé zákazníky znala velmi dobře. Pokud zrovna neměla moc práce, obvykle s nimi sedávala a povidala si.

Byla v půli cesty k baru, když se z barové stoličky ozval hlas Luka, jejího bývalého spolužáka, který sem chodil o svých pauzách. Přividělával si jako pomocník na rekonstrukci nedalekého květinářství.

„Ethane, zesil prosimtě tu televizi!“

Ethan vyšel z kuchyně a bez menšího odporu popadl ovladač a následně zesílil hlasitost. Oči všech přítomných se stočily k obrazovce televize, kterou do teď vnímali pouze okrajově.

Marie zastavila a její modrošedé oči se obrátily k televizi, v té chvíli její mozek nedokázal rozpoznat význam jednotlivých slov, která vycházela z úst reportérky. Výjev dokázala vnímat pouze široce rozevřenými očima.

Na obrazovce bylo okolí Mt. Ebott, konktrétně jedna z rovin na cestě, která vedla na vrchol hory. Ihned tu rovinu poznala, jako malá na ní často pouštěla draka. To, co jí šokovalo, byli lidé, ne- _bytosti_ , které se na tomto plácku nacházely. V hlavé se jí ozýval hlas reportérky a pomalu začala rozpoznávat slova. _Monstra?_ opakovala si v mysli. _Opravdu právě řekla monstra?_

Než mohla pokračovat ve svých myšlenkách, na obrazovce se objevil záběr, který z blízka zabíral osoby v popředí. Mariiny oči se zaměřily na malé dítě v pruhovaném svetru stojící uprostřed a její srdce vynechalo úder.

_Frisk._

Uslyšela tříštění skla o podlahu, upustila ona dva skleněné půllitry. Dlaněmi si překryla ústa a v očích jí začaly pálit slané slzy.

**_Frisk._ **

Pomalu couvala před televizí, před tím nečekaným výjevem. Po tvářích se jí kutálely slzy a její dech se stal nepravidelným. V uších slyšela zběsilý tlukot svého srdce. Rozšířené zorničky měla zafixované na hnědovlasé holčičce na obrazovce. Z jejího hrdla se vydral hrubý vzlyk.

**_Ona žije._ **

Zády narazila do Ethana, který ji pevně objal. Marie mu zaryla nehty do paží a vydala ze sebe zlomený šepot, doprovázený další vlnou slz.

„Frisk?“

Oči plné slaných kapek upírala na její mladší sestřičku, která v jedné ruce svírala větvičku a v druhé bílou tlapu osoby, _monstra_ , které stálo vedle ní. Ethan ji otočil čelem k sobě a z úst mu vycházela uklidňují slova, která přes svůj hlasitý tlukot srdce nebyla schopna slyšet. Myšlenkami se mohla soustředit pouze na svou sestru.

V návalu adrenalinu se vyvlékla Ethanovi a utíkala ze dveří hospody. Na chodníku jí oslepilo odpolední slunce, hrdě se tyčící na obloze bez jediného mráčku. Uslyšela za sebou výkřiky Ethana a ostatních, nedbala jich a bez velkého rozmýšlení se vyřítila přes silnici do malého parčíku. Měla štěstí, že zrovna neprojíždělo žádné auto.

Když nohou stanula na cestě v parku sypané štěrkem, podvrtla se jí noha a ztratila rovnováhu. Z úst bezmyšlenkovitě vypustila nadávku a nedbale si začala sundávat podpatky. Proklínala své ranní já, které si tyhle boty zvolilo do práce. I přes její momentálně roztržitý stav mysli popadla boty do levé ruky a znovu se dala do běhu, tentokrát bosá.

_Takhle jsem naposledy běžela v druháku na střední_ , pomyslela si s jistým humorem i přes neustále kanoucí slzy. Zrovna byla na konci parku a sprintem vbíhala do ulice, která se na konci města měnila v prašnou cestu a následně se u studánky větvila na stezku, která pokračovala až na vrchol Mt. Ebott. Ta druhá stezka na rozcestí vedla přes les do menšího tábora. Měla v úmyslu pokračovat cestou, která vedla k hoře, na ní se nacházela mýtina, kterou spatřila v televizi.

V boku jí začalo bolestně píchat a jejímu tělu se nedostávalo kyslíku. V krku cítila železnou pachuť krve, měla pocit, že každou chvíli omdlí. I přesto přidala do běhu, vidina shledání s její sestrou jí dodávala potřebnou sílu. Periferním viděním si všímala lidí, kteří na ní nechápavými pohledy zírali. Byli tam ale i tací, kteří mířili stejným směrem jako ona.

Podvědomě vnímala horkou asfaltovou silnici, která jí pálila do chodidel. Byla si jistá, že chodidla má teď rozedřená do krve a že následující dny bude chození hodně bolestivá záležitost.

Nyní již Marie běžela po prašné cestě za městem a každou uplynulou chvíli byla blíže svému cíli. Bílá košile se jí lepila na potem pokryté tělo, momentálně jí ani netrápilo, že běží v sukni a že určitě někdo viděl její spodní prádlo. Na hanbu bude čas později.

Doběhla na rozcestí, měla silné nutkání zastavit a odpočinout si, alespoň na malou chvíli, ale bála se, že pak nenajde sílu, aby mohla dál pokračovat. Lidí kolem ní přibývalo, všichni se řinuli k hoře a každý obličej ukazoval směs emocí. Strmě zatočila a pokračovala v běhu, zastavila se skoro až u úpatí hory, kde se nacházela velká skupina lidí.

Marie se prodrala přes dav hlasitě pokřikujících lidí, než se ocitla u železné zábrany, za kterou se nacházeli policisté. Bolestivě vdechovala vzduch do plic a měla pocit, že se každou chvíli zhroutí. Zmatené se rozhlížela kolem, Frisk a ta podivná skupinka se museli z roviny přemístit níže. Očima nervózně těkala po bytostech za zábranou a zároveň se hekticky rozhlížela po nějaké nestřežené části zábrany. V té chvíli zaregistrovala Davida, jejího bývalého souseda, který byl u policie už dobrých 30 let.

Začala se proplétat davem a snažila se zůstat co nejblíže bariéře, která jí oddělovala od sestry. Každou chvíli se její pohled stočil k Frisk, aby se ujistila, že tam stále je. S obtížemi se dostala k Davidovi, který se mermomocí snažil udržet lidi co nejdál od zábrany.

„Davide,“ promluvila slabým hlasem, na konci slova se rozkašlala a upadla by, nebýt ruky, která jí chytla za paži a poskytla alespoň nějakou oporu. Spatřila Davida, který na ní hleděl se směsicí překvapení a starosti.

„Marie? Co tu děláš?!“ zvolal hlasité, aby přehlušil křik ostatních lidí.

Marie se snažila popadnout dech. Pokusila se znovu promluvit, ale vyšlo z ní pouze chrčení a následně přišel další nával kašle. Cítila, jak se jí zvedá žaludek. Polkla žaludeční šťávy a zkusila znovu promluvit, nyní již z úspěchem.

„Frisk, je tam Frisk,“ hlas se jí v průběhu zlomil a do očí se jí natlačila nová várka slz.

David se letmo ohlédl přes rameno a ihned svůj pohled stočil zpět k Marii, jeho hnědé oči byly plné starosti. Jeho další slova měla Marie problém zaregistrovat a když konečně pochopila jejich význam, zvedla se v ní vlna vzteku. _Měla bys odejít_ , opakoval. _Odvedu tě na stanici a společně tam počkáme._

_To sotva_ , řekla si, _čekala jsem už dost dlouho_. 

_Žádná bariéra mě nezastaví._

David se nadechoval k dalšímu proslovu. Marie se ovšem s novým přívalem adrenalinu pevně chytla zábrany, v tom procesu upustila své boty, a vyšvihla se přes ni. David v překvapení uhnul stranou. Marie přistála na nohách, které při kontaktu se zemí vyslaly bolestné signály celým tělem. Nedbala jich a rozběhla se směrem k Frisk. Zakopla o kámen a upadla na koleno, které po nárazu začalo krvácet. Uslyšela za sebou Davidovo volání jejího jména. To upoutalo pozornost skupiny monster společně s její sestrou. Pohledy Marie a Frisk se střetly. Marie zakřičela její jméno a neobratně se snažila znovu postavit na nohy.

Frisk upustila ruku monstra, které stálo vedle ní. Nedbala jejího ustaraného hlasu, který jí říkal, ať zůstane. S vervou vyrazila za svou starší sestrou. V půli cesty se setkaly a Marie ji popadla do náruče, prsty jí zabořila do hebkých, hnědých vlasů a z úst se jí draly nekontrolovatelné, bolestné vzlyky. Padla na kolena a nevnímala bolest, která se ozývala z jejích plic, hrdla, chodidel a jednoho kolene. Svými slzami smáčela svetr své opět nalezené sestry. Mermomocí ji tiskla k sobě a mezi vzlyky našla sílu promluvit.

„Už mě nikdy neopouštěj, prosím.“

Malé ruce jí pevně stiskly kolem krku a u ucha jí v odpověď zašeptal tichý hlásek.

„Už nikdy.“


End file.
